


Serpent's Lair

by BlackroseQueen



Series: A Mobius Fantasy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Boby Horror, Disfigurement, F/M, Genderbenders, Horror, Made up Naga transformations, No Beta I do this myself, Other, Supernatural Elements, This authoress has no clue where this is going, idfk, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: Some of their friends had been missing for a month now.( Sonic, Rouge, Cream and Cheese, Silver and Blaze, Espio, Bolt, Starla, Sasha, Modus )Many we beginning to think they were dead, and those who didn't were loosing hope in finding them.Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails have decided that they should start looking in the last place the others were before they disappeared.Well..They found them.Just not how they expected them to be...





	1. A Snake's Trail

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old project that I found after going through some old notes of mine for story ideas.  
> Did not realize I was such a Sonic fan until I saw the forty plus entries on mobius characters I had made and forgot about.

**_Serpent's Lair_ **

**_First Fang_ **

* * *

 

 

"Normal Speech"

_"Flashbacks"_

**_"Beings of Darkness"_ **

**_"Chaos Mind Links"_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It has been one month since they've heard anything from their friends. Many have given up trying to find them, while others still hold hope that they will return.

Three of those who still hope are a black hedgehog with red streaks, a golden yellow two tailed fox, and a red echidna.

These are Shadow, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Knuckles.

The three were traveling a old dirt path in a forest that bordered the Green Hill Zone and Sky Top Mountains.

 

"Knuckles," began the dark hedgehog, "have you gotten word from anyone at all."

They had been walking the forest trails for five days now looking for any clues to where their friends could be.

Well, Tails and Knuckles had been looking for the first three days after the month had passed. The where worried and went to find out what happened after no contact with any from the group. They asked everyone they could if they had seen them, even Shadow had come asking when Rouge didn't show up at her bar.

They finally went looking for the note their friends had left saying where they were going on a camping trip and would be back in two weeks, but none had returned or called.

Shadow had appeared through Chaos Control to join them on the night of the third day.

"No, I haven't heard from anyone, and those we have talked to know where they could be. It's bad since we haven't heard from Sonic at all and he usually would at least let us know if something bad had happened.", was Knuckles reply.

"I haven't heard anything either, nor have Vector and Charmy.", Tails stated with a stressed growl. " I'm starting to really worry and the rest of the Chaotics and Vanilla as well. They have been gone for nearly a month and a half now!"

Shadow began thinking what could have happened to their friends, (though he wouldn't call them all that out loud besides Rouge who knew him well enough to guess what he thought of her), after they went on that camping trip. He had learned of their missing status after talking with the swan Rouge had as a manager and caretaker for her bar when she was away longer than three days, she had not returned at the two week mark. Neither had anyone else that went with her.

He had went straight to Tails after that. Only to learn that he couldn't get in contact with any of them.

He was about to recall what else he had done till now in their search until he was startled out of his thoughts by a bag/mesh trap that sprung up under their feet, sealing them inside and snapping them up and against a tree hard enough to knock them out for two hours.

*********

The fist to come too was Shadow who stopped his first instinct to break the bag so that he didn't hurt Tails and Knuckles with his quills. Not a minute after him, they woke as well. 

Any words that could have been said died in their throats as they began to hear voices talking outside coming from around them.

The Startling thing is that they sounded like their missing friends.

" It's about time we finally caught something," a grave male voice to their left said. "we almost have no food left."

"Ain't that the truth." a smooth female in front said.

" We best take it with use now, that way we can get it back to the others before checking the other traps." was the response of another female said.

"Wait, we need to check if what's in there is edible, we don't want any problems like last time." said a male voice behind them.

"Right! We got scolded last time because we caught some poison frogs." said a child like female.

"Oh, yeah." the first male said sheepishly. Lets check the bag before we head off."

"Well," the smooth voice called out. "open it up already."

The bag was dragged up then opened.

And as the bag fell.

Silence.

*********

Then a shocked gasp from those around them as Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles scrambled up looked around them.

Shock.

For their in front of them was what could only be snake like beings with mobian upper halves.

But that wasn't what was so shocking.

No.

The shock was because before them was some of their missing friends.

And they were naga.

********

At first glance they look like normal mobians.

That is if you ignored the five foot snake tails that added to their size and height. Not to mention the scales that trailed up their arms, necks, and the sides of their faces. 

Tails was the first to break the silence staring wide eyed at the cream colored rabbit naga, said naga noticed his looks and her eyes widened as well.

" Cream?" was the name whispered in shock. "Is.. is that you?"

All the little rabbit naga, who was bigger than him by a good two feet, could do was nod.

The other naga mobians moved infront of the three, allowing them a good look at who was present.

One naga that was a white fur and pearl scaled bat with much larger and fierce looking wings, long white curls that went past her shoulders, and clear sky blue slit snake eyes slunk up to Knuckles and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him as looked ready to pass out again.

"Rouge?" was all he could whisper out.

"Yes." was her only response.

During this Shadow had come out of his shock and collected himself. Staring at the five naga before him to see who was here.

As Cream and Rouge were accounted for he looked at the other three.

One was a female sparrow with brown feathers and grey scales, her feathers crested her head in an almost wave like motion, with scales on the joints of her wings. This was Starla.

The next one he looked at was a badger with shocks of white throughout his jet black fur and scales, he was the biggest one present by his estimate. This was Modus.

The last male a black furred blue stiped Foxbat with large black wings and sea blue scales, slithered up besides him.

He'd know Bolt anywhere no matter what he looked like.

" As shocking as this all is," he began with a hint of surprise still in his voice. " but would someone explain what happened to you all and where the rest of them are."

Bolt took charge at this. " Shadow's right." he looked at the those present before turning back to Shadow. "We need to explain what happened, and why we lost contact. But first, lets get you three back to the others. We've all been staying up in some caves up on the side of a mountain near the forest edge." he pointed over his to the mountains not far from them.

Then without warning Rouge, Cream, and Bolt grab Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow in that order, and took off into the air surprising Shadow that they could still fly and the speed in which they were flying. Even more so that Modus and Starla could keep up on the ground.

It took about an hour and thirty minutes for them to reach the mountains and make it up to the cave.

Which the three soon realized that they were lucky the other picked them up, there was no way they would have found the cave without them.

It was a large cave, a six foot mouth with jagged edges around the opening, and jagged sharp rocks all around it for twelve feet.

They were surprised that Modus and Starla were fine, but figured their scales protected them.

After they were set on their feet the three walked in with the nagas trailing behind.

It was time to see the rest of their friends and get some answers.

******** 

~Continue~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Enter the Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails get a few answers.  
> A shock or three.  
> And a worrying answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a new chappy.
> 
> Muse why do you torture me with random plots and ideas?
> 
> At random times to add more.

_**Serpents Lair** _

_**Second Fang** _

* * *

 

After making their way into the cave, they were greeted to the sight of the rest of their missing friends.

Well all but Sonic and Cream's Chao friend Cheese ( who they guessed was with Sonic ).

But just like the others they were changed.

Some less so than others.

Like Rouge, Blot, Cream, Starla, and Modus some were naga mobians while the rest had extra serpentine features that showed their changed status.

Sasha the AsianBat, and Espio the Chameleon were naga, while Silver, Blaze, and Vert the Iguana ( who they hadn't even known was here with the others ) had fangs, claws, snake like eyes, and scales on their arms, legs, and necks.

Hugs were passed around ( curtesy of Sasha and Silver ), despite Shadow's warning growls and Knuckles complaining.

Happy to see them all, but still a bit worried since Sonic wasn't with them, Tails asked the first question.

"What happened to you all, and where is Sonic?"

*********

Ten seconds of quiet passed before Sasha step or rather slithered up as the spokes naga.

" Well, I guess I should be the one to explain somewhat of how this all happened. As you know we all, that is to say all of us exept Vert who just showed up, left notes about our trip out here so that others would know where we were and could call us if needed." she said before sighing. " A lot of good that did us though. About a week into the outing we came across a young fox kit being attacked by some large demonic looking creatures. Sonic, being the hero he is, ran a head beat them back and saved her. Poor thing passed out before we could ask what was attacking her. Three days later and five smaller but much more dangerous one showed up to try and take her while she was still out.... By killing us in the process. We weren't prepared for them to show up out of nowhere like that, and got hurt by their surprise attack. Sonic more so then the rest of us, since he was protecting me, Starla and the kit while helping the others that got taken out of the fight as well. By the end of it, the creature retreated, but most of use were in bad shape or dying of blood loss, most our equipment was damaged in some way (our communicators got trashed at the start ), and we had no Emeralds to get out of there ( Rouge had agreed to leave hers at home, like Sonic and Blaze did, which I can now say was a stupid idea ). I thought it was over for us, until the kit woke up and stumbled over to Sonic with a shriek before a bright flash then nothing." she paused and took a breathe before continueing. " Next I know we're waking up looking like naga or serpentine, and the kits curled up in a ball on Sonic's stomach crying and apologizing before passing out again. We tried sending out the flyers to get help, but those creatures showed up every time and attacked us no matter how we tried to leave. So we packed up what we had salvaged and made our way up here, for some reason the damned things don't like the mountain. We've been up here when ever we don't send someone out the hunt for things to use." She finished before looking at them.

When Sasha had explained what had happed they could only stare in stunned silence for a moment before they went through that in their heads again.

" Wait so you all ended up like this, because you almost died and some kid saved you by changing you? And no one heard from any of you because some monsters came out of nowhere and destroyed your equipment?", Tails said in bemusement.

"In a nutshell? Yes." Bolt replied.

Shadow shook his head in sheer disbelief, but somethings still weren't adding up.

Like that fact Sasha hadn't said why the kid was attacked.

He caught on to the fact she hadn't said everything that had happened.

As well as the fact the other seemed to shift nervously as she got to the part about their close call.

But what he really noticed is that she said nothing about Sonic's condition or why he wasn't in here with them when they showed up.

With that in mind.

" While getting some answers and knowing you all are fine in a way is good and all. Where is Sonic and why isn't he here? Even more where's the kit you were talking about." Shadow stated with a scowl.

Tails and Knuckles also noticed that Sonic wasn't there, or the Sasha didn't say much about him.

This worried him about his adopted big brother.

The changed mobians all exchanged looks before Sasha once more moved forward.

She cleared her throat for attention, then beckoned them before moving once more.

This time the long purple haired black streaked bat naga slithered off into a large side tunnel that led further into the cave.

" Unfortunately.. Sonic was.. shall we say more changed then us." She said hesitantly as she began leading them down the passage way. " You'll see what I mean when you see them."

A bit disturbed by her hesitance, they followed with some reservations.

As they left, they failed to see the worried and scared looks the other changed mobians exchanged behind them.

* * *

 

_It would seem that much more had been left unanswered._

_They could only hope that things would be ok._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next we have some scares and reveals.
> 
> updating this will be at the whims of my muse.
> 
> Don't expect frequent stuff from me.


End file.
